Machine vision-enabled devices may employ depth sensors to determine the depth, or relative distance, of objects within a local environment. Typically, these depth sensors rely on the capture of reflections of known spatially-modulated or temporally-modulated light projected at the object by the device. This modulated light often is implemented as infrared (IR) light generated by an IR light source. While effective at enabling depth estimation, the reflected IR light can interfere with visible-light imaging cameras operating in the local environment. Moreover, conventional implementations of the light source for the projected modulated light consume significant power, thereby limiting the implementation of modulated light-based depth sensors in battery-powered devices or in other limited-power implementations.